El Primer Paso - Parte 3
|diai =01 |mesi =09 |añoi =2018 |diaf = |mesf = |añof = |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = Virus NeoLegado |dispositivos = |localizaciones = ECX, EJG, Limbo |prev =El Primer Paso - Parte 2 |sig =El Primer Paso - Parte 4}}Por un lado, Eon ha llegado al castillo de Medium, su conversación no parece lograr los objetivos que pretendía. Por otro lado, el Club-X continúan con sus experimentos para eliminar el Neo Legado ¿o es el Virus Extinción? __TOC__ RESUMEN Con la llegada de Eon al "Castillo" de Medium, el diálogo se vuelve difícil y Eimi impide que Eon escape. Ivan, usas sus habilidades para conseguirlo con dificultad. Durante ese rato, Dana presenta a Shaman y su hijo a Xavier mientras se reúnen para hablar sobre el futuro del virus. Eimi prende una trampa a Eon al atacar a sus acompañantes y, tras una dura batalla, Eon cae rendido y agotado. Cuando Eon despierta se encuentra encerrado en una habitación del centro de Nueva York, sin salida y siendo visitado cada poco tiempo por un Nightmare oscuro. Grisley se encuentra mal, algo le ocurre, así que es el momento de escapar y los tres jóvenes comienzan un plan para escapar que parece efectivo, aunque casi le cuesta la vida al líder del grupo. Cuando por fin regresan, Eon está inconsciente, al despertar informa que Belasco les ha mentido. El Club le informa que necesitarían que uno de los viajeros se inyectase el virus muerto para crear anticuerpos, sin embargo no es seguro que funcione. TRAMA Grupo de Recuperación, NYC NYC Daniel: Y bien, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida, Dana? - decía Daniel levantándose de la mesa de un café, cercano al Instituto John Jay, al ver a la chica felina. El nuevo corte de pelo y los pliegues de su piel reflejaba los años que Hate llevaba sin ver a su ex-compañera. Dana venía acompañada de un Rumsey Nagra muy envejecido por los años al cuidado de su esposa y un joven chaval. Dana: ¿Ya estamos con formalidades? ¿Cómo si no nos conociésemos? - sonreía la lynno acercándose al mutante y dándole un abrazo. Daniel: Rum… - iniciaba antes de ser interrumpido amablemente. Dana: ...Rumsey Nagra - decía la chica, dando pie a iniciar las presentaciones, acompañando la situación con una mirada penetrante a Daniel -. Y su hijo Gosvami. Se le ha ofertado una beca en la Escuela Jean Grey - decía al varón, disimulando. Daniel: Claro, claro… Un placer - continuaba siguiendo el teatro de su compañera. Dana: Sentaos y pedid lo que queráis. Aquí, el señor Minor se ocupará de la cuenta. Nosotros debemos hablar de algunas cosas - decía agarrando a Daniel por el brazo. Daniel miraba a Dana con descaro mientras se alejaban y una camarera, posiblemente estudiante del propio Instituto, tomaba nota a los hindúes: Daniel: ¿Es Shaman de verdad? Pensé que el trato con Xavier sería de por vida. Dana: Sí. Sea lo que sea, algo ha cambiado en esa cabecita de Xavier, y me ha pedido que lo recoja y lo lleve a la Mansión. Daniel: Pero sigue sin recordar…¿No? Dana: …¿Tú que crees? - decía dando un codazo al moreno - Pobre…qué lástima que su mayor pecado se haya vuelto su mayor condena - decía apartando una incipiente lágrima de su ojo derecho -. Te veo bien Daniel - decía tocando su brazo izquierdo, ahora sin el vello que la lynno esperaba. Daniel: Creo que el entrenamiento con James me ha obligado a controlarme mucho mejor. No sabes lo que es luchar a muerte contra esa bestia. Ni por mucho que me altere podía mantener el ritmo. Al final nos ha pasado factura a los dos y mírame… gastar energía en mantenerme como licántropo era demasiado costoso. Dana: Ya… ¿y tus prontos? Daniel: Tormenta los llama: Respuestas pasivas. Pues igual de bien que siempre. Aunque no muestre al lobo, el lobo sigue dentro de mí. Dana: Pero Daniel, sigues sin entender que Dupont murió. Ya no estás infectado. Daniel: Tú más que nadie deberías entenderlo. Sabes lo que tienes dentro. Y sabes lo que se siente. No es algo que se pueda curar así… tan sencillo. Dana: Pero lo tuyo es… Daniel: Siempre tan cuadriculada… Dana hizo un gesto de desacuerdo con la cabeza mientras lo arrastraba junto al resto de “comensales”: Gosvami: ¿Es usted el marido de la señorita Stone? - preguntaba el niño. Daniel: ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar algo así, pequeño? Gosvami: La mirada con la que te ha mirado. Mi mamá también miraba así a mi papá cuando se enfadaban. Daniel sonrió a Dana de manera cómplice: Daniel: Pues lo siento, pero no. La “señorita Stone” - dijo con cierto retintin - me rechazó la propuesta. Gosvami: Pues no creo que sea verdad - decía sorbiendo del batido de fresa con nata por encima que le habían traído -. Ella le aprecia. Rumsey: No le haga caso al crío… es solo un niño - decía intentando solucionar el entuerto. Ambos muchachos sonrieron: Dana: No se preocupe señor Nagra. A Daniel siempre se le ha dado bien el no dar importancia a las cosas. Rumsey: ¿Cómo dice? Dana: Nada, nada. Daniel le devolvía una mirada de desaprobación a la gata: Daniel: ¿Y qué puede hacer el joven Gosvami? Gosvami: Leo libros de misterio…- decía sin entender demasiado la pregunta. Inmediatamente Dana sonrió y respondió al mutante. Dana: Por el momento solo sabemos que es GX positivo. Por ahora es demasiado joven para expresar sus poderes. Daniel: A no ser que sea de alguna subespecie… Dana: Tu siempre buscando las tres patas al gato. No ha mostrado poderes todavía, por lo que tampoco podríamos considerarlo un Hommo Killcrop. Daniel: ¿Y un Neo? Dana: ¡Ya basta, Daniel! El chico ya estudiará historia genética mutante en un par de años para poder clasificarse donde lo vea oportuno. Daniel: ...dijo la señorita “Felis superior” - mirando al chaval y riéndose. Dana: ¡Arg! Cinco minutos desde que llegamos y ya quiero que te marches ¿Qué querías de los Neo X? Daniel: De los X-Men, y...digamos que he tenido un…altercado con Lobezno, y no me vendría mal que me prestáseis una cama donde dormir. Dana: Muy bien, pues en cuanto terminen los batidos los invitados de honor retomaremos el viaje a la Mansión. Media hora más tarde En el parque trasero de la Mansión de Charles Xavier, Dana y Daniel bajaban las maletas de Rumsey y Gosvami del avión mientras, los dos hindúes se asombraban por la actual situación de la mansión. Tres edificios formaban el complejo llamado “Escuela de Jean Grey”. Cada uno de los edificios dedicado a un aspecto o característica general en la morfología mutante: Dana: Tranquilos. La mansión parece más grande de lo que es. Ya la iréis conociendo poco a poco - decía dejándole las maletas a Minor y pulsando en su reloj-pulsera un botón, lo que hacía que apareciese frente a ella una imagen holográfica de Doop. Doop: ¡Dana! Un poco más y pensamos que te íbamos a dejar fuera de la trama. Dana: Calla, idiota. Necesitamos una habitación para los dos nuevos invitados, y una cita con Xavier cuanto antes. Creo que estará encantado de reunirse con el señor Nagra. Doop: Me temo que Charles está ocupado con la desaparición de Eon. Así que no creo que sea el mejor momento. Dana: ¡Cabezón! No podía esperar a que llegásemos. Habla con Xavier, yo me ocupo de Eon. - la chica se voltea y se dirige a Daniel -. Si conozco bien a Ivan, volverá acompañado de sorpresas ¿Puedes combatir? Daniel: ¿Cuándo he dejado de hacerlo? Dana: Precisamente por eso. Debo saber si puedo contar contigo o te tengo que dejar en el banquillo. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Y no te hagas el idiota que sabes a lo que me refiero. Daniel: Ya te he dicho que ahora lo controlo mucho mejor. Dana: Antes también lo hacías y al final tuvimos que volver a irnos de mi pueblo. Esta vez no voy a volver a renunciar a mi familia ¿Entiendes? Daniel: Me encanta cuando te enfadas. Dana eriza su pelo y con cara de enfado inspira para, inmediatamente dirigirse a los Nagra: Dana: El señor Minor os llevará junto a nuestro recepcionista, quien os dará el resto de información. Yo debo marcharme. Encantada de haberos conocido. Nos veremos pronto. Al fondo, en la recepción, Doop prepara unos panfletos, unas llaves, unos gorros y unas chaquetas de la EJG. El pack de bienvenida. Limbo Salir La versión modificada y oscura de Alejandro Stinton, Extinction para los enemigos, era incluso más macabra que su versión real de la tierra cotidiana. Sus brazos, verdes y brillantes, desprendían un olor a ozono que irradiaba toda la sala. Su cara, bien hermosa y casi idéntica a la de su versión original, parecía descolgar por ciertas zonas, posiblemente como efecto de su propio poder. Asimismo, sus labios rojos, parecían brillar con el mismo tono que sus brazos, pero en menor grado: Alex: Eres guapo, chico - decía el demo-mutante, consciente y esperando una respuesta de su demo-pareja. Brian: ¡Alex! Céntrate y acabemos con él. Quizás porque habían pasado años desde que vió por última vez a la pareja - ¿Cuánto? Quizás desde aquel evento con el Cronos y ShivaCronos - aquella situación, aunque le resultaba cotidiana, no parecía real. Al igual que no era real aquel mundo. Un mundo moldeado de los recuerdos de una mágica y anciana Eimi. Aquellos dos no podían ser los auténticos Alex y Brian. Pero ¿Y si lo eran? Brian sí que parecía él mismo pero con 10 años, quizás alguno más, a su espalda y la piel negra. Todavía parecía mantenerse en forma y, tal y como se comportaba, parecía haber sufrido mucho durante los años que había estado acompañando a Eimi en su cruzada. El pelo negro, de punta y engominado, tal y como lo llevaba la última vez que lo vió, y sello de su identidad. Su ropa oscura, camiseta de algodón negra lisa y una chaqueta oscura de algún material plástico pero que no se aventuraría a predecir. Los pensamientos de Ivan se vieron cortados cuando Alex se lanzó con sus brazos brillantes contra el héroe propinándole un golpe que pasaba a escasos centímetros de la cara del ruso, quien, agachándose rápidamente, pudo esquivarlo. Ivan: Eimi. No he venido a luchar y no vamos a poner en peligro tu plan de guerra - decía dando unos pasos hacia atrás y alejándose de las encarnaciones de los que, un día, fueron sus viejos amigos -. Podemos pillar a Belasco por sorpresa. Podríamos… -intentó convencer el ruso. Inmediatamente es interrumpido. Eimi: Ivan ¿Crees que he llegado a este punto sin arriesgar? ¿Sin sacrificar lo que más quería? - decía abriendo su brazo y mano hacia la derecha de su cuerpo, lo que detenía a Extinction, pero que parecía más un tic que una mera señal pues, con esa mano también señalaba al cadáver que Eon pudo observar algunos instantes antes en el armario tras el trono.- El Limbo se convertirá en el Paraíso cuando acabe. Un lugar de paz y tranquilidad donde convivan espíritus y demonios. Y no voy a dejar que Belasco lo destruya por su afán de homogeneidad, o tú por tener prisas ¡Hambre! ¡Muerte! ¡Peste! Inmediatamente Brian invocó tres darkgates de los que emergieron los tres jinetes que Eimi vocalizaba. El primero de ellos se trataba del mismo demonio que, en la entrada, se hacía pasar por Green Rose; al segundo también lo recordaba. Se trataba de esa versión alterada de Bala Oscura. Un ser de piel negra con tintes rojizos, melena metalizada, piel cortada y cosida como parches y brazos y piernas alargadas y casi esqueléticas, con uñas negras como extensiones de sus propios huesos, desnudo y con solo su tres cuartos negro abierto como abrigo; La tercera invocación era una especie de mujer gusano que caminaba por las paredes e intentaba escupir ácido en la cara de nuestro héroe: Ivan: No estás bien, Eimi - decía mientras evitaba los escupitajos de la chica-gusano - Belasco podría estar atacando a los nuestros. Eimi: O reclutándolos para unirse contra mi. Confío en ti, Ivan. Yo te ayudé con Alice, no lo olvides, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te vayas. Mientras estés aquí estarás a salvo y el ejército de Belasco seguirá sin su gerifalte. Acabar con él será cuestión de semanas - decía acompañado de un quejido mientras se levantaba del trono. - ¿Entiendes que si te marchas me arriesgo a que lo hagas volver, a perder la ventaja estratégica que me acabas de dar en esta contienda? Ivan: No… Inmediatamente, y acompañado del eco del golpe en el suelo del bisento de la dama, Eon nota un frío intenso en sus hombros. Un frío similar a aquel que sufres durante las fiebres de un resfriado. Un frío que parece informar de la llegada de tu fin, pero se trataba de un frío procedente de unas manos femeninas, cuyas falanges comenzaban a apretar los hombros del muchacho, cada vez con más fuerza, evitando que éste se moviera. Ivan no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que, poco tiempo antes, le había dicho el Doc. McCoy sobre “sobrepasar sus límites”, sobre reducir el impacto de adrenalina y limitar el uso de sus poderes psíquicos a lo estrictamente necesario. Necesitaba un minuto. Una distracción que le diese una ventaja. Los poderes de Eimi, aunque mejorados seguían requiriendo de concentración. Así que, uniendo su puño y su muñón creó un destello que obligó a apartar la mirada a todos los presentes durante unos segundos. Aquel ardid le dió a Eon los cruciales segundos que tanto demandaba. Necesitaba salir de la sala. El trono, en medio de una especie de salón de piso de los noventa. Tras él, unas cortinas y, a unos metros a su derecha, la puerta de salida. Si quería huir tendría que atravesar a Hambre, Peste, Muerte, Brian y Extinction. Necesitaba otra opción. Miró detrás de sí. La enorme ventana panorámica mostraba la entrada de la noche. En la lejanía del horizonte de la ciudad, los fuegos de la guerra se elevaban más allá de sus fronteras. Inmediatamente, Eon murmuró para sus adentros: “Hank, no me pegues por lo que voy a hacer” y, colocando sus brazos en cruz e impulsándose sobre su rodilla derecha, se lanzó a través de la ventana seguido de un grito de libertad. El viento le rozó en la cara durante unos seguidos. Ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar a dónde caía. Aquello sí que estaba siendo un salto de fé. Pero Eon tenía algo claro. No iba a enfrentarse a Eimi por un malentendido. Él no era los X-Men, al menos no los X-Men de Cíclope que, a la mínima, estaban armando una gresca. Siempre hay otra salida. Aunque haya que dar un salto de fé para encontrarla. Pareció que el tiempo se paralizaba mientras el cuerpo del héroe caía al vacío. Pudo ver los cristales que había destrozado, y cómo estos lo acompañaban en el transcurso de aquel movimiento heróico. Pronto notó las ramas de un árbol. Su cuerpo rebotó varias veces. Tras el segundo golpe, el ser que previamente había pensado que era un árbol, pareció reaccionar y de la nada comenzó a arder. El último golpe fue contra el suelo. Al elevar la mirada se encontraba en el parque frente a las puertas del castillo por donde se había infiltrado. No tardó en levantarse, no sin dificultad, y se realizó un rápido examen para conocer su condición. Pudo descubrir que el coste de aquél salto había sido mucho más bajo del que se podía esperar: Un par de costillas rotas, algunas quemaduras de bajo grado en la cara y el labio roto. Los cristales podían sacarse y, tras las muchas batallas que había sufrido en su vida, parecían casi un cosquilleo, más que una molestia. Inmediatamente miró hacia arriba y pudo observar a Eimi rodeada de Brian y Alex. Inmediatamente Eon le sonrió y colocándose sus dedos índice y corazón en la cabeza se despide del extraño trío. Era consciente del dolor que iba a sentir durante la siguiente semana si no pasaba por las manos de un sanador en la mansión, pero tenía que correr. Debía llegar a la posición de sus nuevos amigos. Así que, arrancando en una carrera, volvió a girar por la esquina por la que había llegado al castillo, aunque esta vez sin sigilo alguno, y se dispuso a tomar Broadway dirección norte. Sentía la mirada del resto de demonios. Demonios que, debido a la influencia de la propia Eimi, representaban versiones deformadas de los recuerdos de la anciana Medium. Pudo identificar a varios Xavier, Devon, Hermanos Minor…todos aquellos antiguos miembros de los que hacía décadas que no sabía nada. En un rápido gesto de su mano derecha se seca el sudor que comenzaba a caer por su pelo y cara. Cuando mira la mano, Eon descubre un rastro de sangre en ella. Su nariz había vuelto a comenzar a sangrar. Intentando recordar en qué calle debía girar para tomar la estación de “Princess Station”, un darkgate se abrió bajo sus pies. Casi como un reflejo, debido a los años de entrenamiento vividos con Brian, alargó la pierna en su interior y, como salido de ninguna parte, una figura apareció debajo de su pie. Se trataba de un pelo verde, más parecido a hojas finas que al cabello humano. Esta aparición le permitió a Eon impulsarse, haciendo perder el equilibrio al nuevo enemigo que, claramente, Nightmare había invocado. Dos portales oscuros más aparecieron bajo él. Eon pudo esquivarlos con una cabriola, y de su interior aparecieron extinction y - ¿se llamaba Twisted Evil? - la mujer-gusano. Ya eran tres, pero ¿Dónde estaba Brian? Hasta donde recordaba, Brian no era capaz de abrir portales allá donde no pudiera verlos, por lo que debería andar cerca. Un esputo ácido de la chica-gusano en su bota lo hizo salir de sus tejemanejes mentales. Echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás para descubrir que todos sus persecutores seguían tras de él. Eon se fija en las decenas de coches que acompañan el tráfico de la ciudad ¡Que bien estaría poder subirse en uno! pero ¿Serán demonios también? Sin esperar a resolver su duda, y aprovechando a una joven Amy diabólica que se bajaba de un Jeep amarillo limón, Ivan se lanza por el costado del coche, golpea a la muchacha, y, aprovechando las llaves todavía colocadas, lo arranca y comienza a maniobrar para sacarlo del aparcamiento en el que se encontraba. Aquella decisión le iba a costar un preciado tiempo que sentía escapar por entre sus manos. Un tiempo que sus persecutores no iban a pasar por alto. Pocos segundos después la predicción de Eon se cumplía. Sus rivales estaban casi a su lado, pero Eon ya había entrenado aquella táctica y en un segundo los arrolló con el jeep a la vez que comenzaba a conducir dirección Oeste. Ignorando todas las señales de tráfico y atropellando a todo aquel que se le pusiese por medio. Estaba claro que el plan de volver en el metro había dejado de ser una opción. Si Eimi controlaba la ciudad, estaba claro que pronto se enteraría de su localización si usaba alguno de los “medios públicos”. Gracias al tiempo que Eon pasó junto a los X-Men en sus visitas a Nueva York, y a aquel inicio de misión donde pudo ubicar la posición de origen frente al resto de la ciudad, en un par de horas logró volver a la entrada de metro que le había llevado a Princess Station. Desde aquella posición hasta Samara no debería haber más de unas calles. Unos minutos más tarde, Eon llegaba a aquella esquina donde había dejado a la pareja de jóvenes “mutantes” y donde se había encontrado con el viejo Licius. Inmediatamente se baja del Jeep que, para su sorpresa, continúa su camino. Aliviado de que todo hubiese terminado, Ivan se acerca la mano derecha al pecho y, tras un corto golpe con el pecho, comienza a hablar a su pulsera: Ivan: Samara, Grisley, creo que he llegado al punto de origen… ¿Samara? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?... De pronto, Ivan nota que aquello no había acabado. Sin respuestas y sin rastro evidente de la situación de los jóvenes, se preocupa por sus compañeros. Baja la mirada y se encuentra un rastro de sangre. Mira a los lados, entre edificios medio derruidos, y se agacha para mirar de cerca el rastro y seguirlo. Un par de calles más adelante aprecia a una figura voladora sobre un grupo de gente, sus compañeros. Rápida y sigilosamente, Ivan se acerca ellos, descubriendo a una Samara esquivando los golpes del demónico Bala Oscura, mientras Worm golpea en la cara a Grisley, que parece caer agotado. Sobre ellos, un Brian de piel negra y alas de cuervo espera, con los brazos cruzados en el aire. Ivan, aprovechando la ventaja que le suponía el no ser esperado, lanza un rayo lumínico de tonalidad azul, que comenzaba a degradar a rojo, a Worm que, inmediatamente, cae al suelo. Eon había liberado a uno de sus aliados. Grisley, ahora le tocaba a Samara. Escondida tras unos cascotes evitaba los arañazos de aquellas zarpas que servían como manos de aquel James Black. Eon crea un látigo de luz con el que agarra por el cuello a James y lo acerca a su posición, saltando sobre su cabeza y, con una acrobacia da una Se coloca al lado de la muchacha: Ivan: Samara ¿Y la jeringa? Samara: La… - decía tomando aire - la tiene Grisley. Ivan echa un rápido ojo a su compañero y parece ver a Worm, todavía en el suelo, reducir su tamaño. Grisley se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo. En aquel instante seis nuevos darkgates se abren alrededor de Eon y Samara: Brian: Se acabó, Eon - sentenciaba el ángel oscuro desde la altura. Desde sus darkgates surgían las deformes figuras de Stronguy, Fantasma Gris, Alice, Amazon Warrior, Mr. Ring y un Eon con mallas amarillas y dos manos. Tras valorar que por mucho que batallasen se encontraban en inferioridad numérica, Ivan miró a su compañera y, con un gesto de negación, levantó las manos y las colocó tras la nuca. Gesto que imitó Samara mientras, lentamente se acercaba a Grisley. Brian: Lady Muerte no quiere haceros daño. Así que no tenéis nada que temer - Para terminar estas palabras, Nightmare abre tres darkgates bajo ellos y nuestros héroes desaparecen. El Tiro thumbEon despertó aquella mañana en su habitación. Cuatro paredes de color blanca con focos LED encajados en el techo y una ventana frente a la cama conferían una luz blanca que cambiaba de tono nada más pasar por el arco de la puerta. La habitación debía recogerla todos los días si quería aprovecharla pues el sofá-cama en el que llevaba durmiendo diez días impedía poder sentarse a una distancia cómoda de la tele para poder verla más cómodamente. Además, el espejo que le servía cada mañana para colocarse el pelo, quedaba a la misma altura que la cabeza. Cada mañana Ivan había tomado la rutina de arañar la pared tras un póster que alguien había pensado que podría ser un original decorado. Sin embargo, este poster se veía algo anticuado al tratarse de un póster de Evanescence ¿No sería este dormitorio un nuevo recuerdo de Eimi? El ruso salió de su dormitorio, para entrar en el aseo. Se encontraban en el piso de Eimi, o al menos en una de sus réplicas, sin puertas de entrada o salida y con unas falsas ventanas. Sí, ya habían intentado huir por el gran ventanal, pero esta vez se habían llevado un golpe contra una pared. Se trataba de una proyección. Lavarse los dientes, echar una meada y darse una ducha fría era su día a día y, todavía durmiendo se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su primer café. Por el pasillo se cruzó con Samara. La adolescente, con cara desencajada lo saludó con un leve levantamiento de cabeza, que Eon contestó con un leve “buenos días”. La joven entró al baño y a los pocos minutos gritó: Samara: ¡Otra vez señor Nikolev!¡De verdad no puedes atinar por la mañana en el ‘kahrolası’ water. Sen bir domuzsun. Tanrı! Şimdi gitmem gerek! Lo que te cuesta pasar un papelito ¡bok!. Eon sabía que era culpable. Atinar por las mañanas nunca era tarea fácil cuando te vienen multichorros. Pero el día a día se estaba convirtiendo en toda una pesadilla. Aquella muchacha se dedicaba a poner programas de corazón TODOS LOS DÍAS Y A TODO VOLUMEN, impidiéndole escuchar sus discos de Celine Dion. Y eso no era una opción. Los roces de los tres inquilinos de aquel piso habían comenzado a convertirse en una constante molestia. Miradas, malas palabras y gritos que, debían solucionarse y aguantar pues, aquel piso, si bien se encontraba limpio gracias a los horarios que el propio Ivan había implementado, no era más que una cárcel de oro para los invitados de una reina egocéntrica a la que hacía tiempo que debían haber sacado de aquel demoníaco lugar.ç Eon se acercó a las falsas ventanas. El día y la noche la marcaba un falso Sol. Un Sol que iba y venía sin demasiada coherencia y, a veces, a voluntad de la propia regente. Todavía con el olor a café de una cafetera Nespresso, Grisley se levantó de su dormitorio. Un dormitorio mucho más afeminado y gótico que el que tenía Ivan. La condición física del alienígena había empeorado por cada día que había pasado. Al principio eran tan solo mareos. Vahídos mentales que parecían ser causados por el propio cansancio, o el agotamiento de la batalla. Sin embargo cada día que pasaba, su piel escarlata se tornaba más pálida y apagada. Sus ojos blancos de iris negro azabache, se habían tornado grises y sus alas parecían haberse atrofiado tras haber pasado tanto tiempo sin poder desplegarlas. Eon le sacó un café y le abrió uno de los taburetes plegables que servían de silla para una barra americana que hacía las funciones de mesa: Grisley: ¿No novedad? Eon respondió con cara triste mientras movía su cabeza horizontalmente: Eon: Hoy hace once días desde que estamos encerrados. Grisley: Pensé...cof, cof - comenzó a toser - …pensé que cautiverios en la Tierra serían diferentes, cof cof. Cárcel cómoda, pero cansado de vosotros. Eon: Y nosotros cansados también - le respondía casi con malicia. Grisley: Chico negro traído almuerzo. Eon: Eso es racista, Grisley. En mi tierra ese chico se llamaba Brian y era un encanto. Esta versión, la verdad, es que no sé si será él mismo o no. Se le parece, más que ningún otro ser de los que pululan por aquí lo hace con su contraparte real - decía levantándose con el café en la mano y asomándose a la falsa ventana - Deberías de intentar guardarle un cierto respeto. Al menos él viene a traernos ropa, comida y lo que necesitemos. Grisley: Él es jefe de cárcel. Él no es bueno. Él nos encierra - decía mostrando un incipiente enfado que, tal y como habían aprendido durante los días de convivencia, se desataba en un minuto y tardaba lo mismo en desaparecer. Sin embargo, debido a las pocas fuerzas que cada vez mostraba, estos enfados se estaban transformando más en algo interno y que parecía superar autoinflingiendose un daño, ya fuese en sus propios miembros corporales, o con pequeñas rutinas, como agarrar ese café ardiente que, en ese momento cogía entre sus enormes pero ágiles garras y cuyo dolor se podía apreciar muy sutilmente en un microgesto de la comisura de su boca. Durante los primeros días, Eon había intentado evitarlo, educarlo, pero su solución pacífica se había vuelto en su contra, si quería evitar los enfrentamientos entre los tres, debería permitir que se hiriese y se hiciese daño. Al parecer se trataba de la propia cultura Tsurai, que, aunque mutante, nuestro alienígena pertenecía a ella. Samara salió del baño todavía con la toalla colgada a las axilas y una segunda secando su castaño cabello. Se acercaba a la cocina y, al pasar por detrás de Eon, que parecía ignorarla, ésta lo golpeó en la nuca con una colleja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ivan se quejase y diese la vuelta. Inmediatamente el ruso agarró con una mano sólida la toalla que le cubría el torso y, con un suave tirón se la bajó con la intención de asustar a la chica, quién, como era de esperar, reacciona y la agarra aún más fuerte: Samara: ¡Arsız! Eon: ¡идиот! Eon se percató que, a pesar de llevar años sin usar el ruso en su día a día, la chica turca tenía la manía de hablarle en éste idioma y, ante los insultos y malas palabras Ivan había comenzado a responderle con su misma moneda. Samara: Koza kılıç kırlangıç Eon: сопливая девушка La mirada de Samara era un poema. Si bien había sido la que más había cuidado del alienígena mientras Eon buscaba maneras de escapar de aquella celda, había creado un rechazo ante el ruso que cada vez se hacía más evidente: Samara: ¿Sigues sin encontrar nada, Ruso idiota? Eon: Así es, niñata engreída. La única salida parecen ser los darkgates que Nightmare utiliza para entrar y traer lo que le pedimos. Samara: Entonces es momento del todo o nada. Mira a Grisley. Necesita un médico cuanto antes - decía señalando al alienígena que se había quedado dormido al lado del café. Eon: Bien, entonces hagámoslo. Llevamos una semana practicándolo. Esperemos que salga bien. Samara: No la cagues. No tenemos una segunda oportunidad. Eon: Y recemos porque Eimi guarde todavía nuestras cosas… Eon apuntó a la televisión que había en la sala que hacía de salón, sala de estar y cocina. Sala que, en el piso homólogo, donde se encontraba Eimi, se sustituía el sofá por su trono. Un estruendo pareció dar la alarma y Eon se preparó. A su alrededor comenzaron a surgir un aura de colores oscilantes que cubrían todo el espectro del arco iris y, gracias a su visión mejorada, seguro que más colores que esos mismos. El aura crecía por momentos mientras Eon se concentraba: Pensaba en su hermana, recién perdida, mejor dicho, recién asesinada por un villano desconocido pero cuyo rencor por Eon lo había llevado a pagarlo con su propia familia; Pensaba en Caído. En lo que fue y no fue. En las oportunidades perdidas y en la vida que soñaron y nunca ocurrió; Pensó en Alice, en su hermosa Alice cuyo fruto de amor se convirtió en una versión retorcida de las emociones que compartían; Pensó en Charles, la decepción que había supuesto el no poder cumplir una misión. En sus propios NeoX, su grupo de nuevos mutantes adolescentes. Tenía tanto por hacer, tanto por decir, tanto por solucionar. Conforme Eon profundizaba en sus pensamientos el aura, aunque visible a los ojos humanos no parecía iluminar el resto de la habitación y, cuando Nightmare apareció para investigar lo ocurrido Ivan lo asaltó por detrás colocando su muñón y mano a los lados de su cabeza bajo el grito “Eres mío”. Ivan comenzó a crear una cadena de luz que atravesaba la mente del demo-mutante y que oscilaba de tonos, aparentemente de manera aleatoria, pero no era así. Samara e Ivan lo habían estado ensayando, y habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Ivan había creado un enlace psíquico, necesitaba cambiar las emociones del ser ante Samara, hacerle pensar que Samara era su señora para poder escapar de allí. Eon solo tenía una oportunidad. A pesar de sus años de entrenamiento, usar sus poderes explícitamente psíquicos le resultaba cien veces más doloroso y peligroso que usar los lumínicos. Así que, a pesar de la regañina que pronto le daría Caído al ver el estado de su metástasis craneal, debía sacrificarse por el grupo. Samara: ¡Nightmare! Obedeceme - decía casi cerrando los ojos por el brillo que comenzaba a desprender Eon. Nightmare: ¡No! Samara: ¡Nightmare, te he dicho que me obedezcas! Nightmare: Tu no eres mi señora, pero te quiero toda para… Samara: ¡Nightmare, sé mío! - gritaba colocando su brazo delante de su cara para taparse por culpa de la intensidad de luz que Eon estaba desprendiendo y que, incluso con los ojos cerrados podía verse. Nighmater: Tú...usted, es mi nueva señora… - decía agotado y cayendo sobre sus rodillas al apagar Eon su poder y caer, en seco en el sofá que se encontraba tras de él. Samara: Pensé que no lo conseguirías gran líder. Eon: Cállate, niña... - decía exhausto - ...y ayuda a Grisley a ponerse en pie. Pronto volveremos a casa. Mientras Samara cumplía su parte, Eon apuntó a la cabeza de su viejo compañero con su mano derecha, como si de una pistola se tratase, pensando en que ahora tenía el poder para vengarse del culpable de que fallase aquella misión. Del culpable de herir a sus compañeros. Del culpable. Pero no debía. Cerró los ojos y esperó a la voz de la chica que terminaba de poner el gorro de ala al alienígena que sostenía en sus hombros: Samara: Nightmare, llévanos con nuestras cosas. Escuela de Charles Xavier Despacho de Xavier Charles: Bienvenidos - decía un anciano de una edad aparente de 50 años, sentado en su mesa de despacho mientras terminaba de escribir un correo. Rumsey: Rumsey Nagra. Gracias por habernos invitado, señor Xavier, pero creo que esta situación es demasiado ostentosa. Deberíamos retirarnos cuanto antes - decía Rumsey apartando a su hijo del anciano en su mesa y haciendo un amago para no atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Jean: Señor Nagra. Me alegra verle entre nosotros - decía una mujer pelirroja de una edad algo más joven que el anciano tras la mesa que, casi de manera forzada, empujaba sutílmente al varón y al infante a entrar en el despacho. Jean dirigió una rápida mirada a Charles. Rumsey, que la vió, tuvo la sensación de que, en esa mirada, la pareja habían dicho más de él que lo que mostrarían en el resto de conversación: Charles: Señor Rumsey - dijo alargando y estrechando la mano, sentado tras su mesa de roble -, puede llamarme Xavier. Lamento su pérdida, Narada era una gran mujer. Rumsey: Se lo agradezco. Pero ha sido todo tan precipitado…disculpe ¿Conocía a Narada? Charles: Así es. Narada era una antigua conocida y lamento su pérdida como el que más. Rumsey: Disculpe, disculpe, disculpe. Ha sido porque usted conocía a Narada que hemos sido invitados. Charles: No necesariamente. Su hijo se ha mostrado como un potencial mutante y, aunque debo admitir que si bien la aceptación de su hijo en esta escuela estará supeditada por su condición de mutante, podrán quedarse tanto tiempo como precisen en ella. Asimismo, podemos mediar con las embajadas para obtener sus permisos de residencia - decía Charles mientras se levantaba para señalar, amablemente, unos papeles sobre su escritorio-. Como bien le comentaba, mi equipo de investigación, al que cariñosamente me gusta llamar el ClubX, se ocupará de inmediato de determinar el nivel de mutación del joven Gosvami. Rumsey: Esto es demasiado - comentaba a si mismo, algo superado por la situación, mientras su hijo comenzaba a darle tirones y cambiaba su rostro a una pura preocupación y miedo tras las últimas palabras del anciano - ¿Será doloroso? - preguntaba, agarrando uno de los folios que señalaba Xavier y leyéndolo. Charles: En absoluto... De repente la imagen cambia. Charles se encuentra frente a una estatua, gigante y plateada con detalles dorados, de Shiva. Todo alrededor es un mar en un vacío blanco. Un adolescente Rumsey vestido con una toga amarilla y naranja, se encuentra frente a ella con un incienso en su mano y al lado de una estatua, plateada y dorada en su lado derecho y negra y plateada en el izquierdo, de una vaca que mira atenta a Shiva. Charles: ¿Dónde estamos Rumsey? Rumsey: Rishikesh. Charles: Sí… Charles se da la vuelta para descubrir una nueva estatua, plateada con detalles dorados y a tamaño real, de una madre y su hijo: Charles: Veo que estás bien. Sigues sin despertar - habla consigo mismo mientras se asoma a la vaca y en su reflejo ve las imágenes de una batalla de la que ya hacía muchos años su polvo se había sedimetnado. La imagen vuelve a la realidad: Charles: …Veo que ya tienen sus dispositivos - dice mostrando el brazalete en su mano izquierda y pasando su mano frente al mismo, apareciendo una cara flotante - Llama a Mastermind. Necesito que inicie cuanto antes las pruebas al joven Gosvami. Quisiera estar presente en ellas. La cabeza con forma digital parece afirmar y la imagen desaparece y Charles se acerca a Rumsey y Gosvami. Al ser Gosvami menor de edad necesitaré que firme unos documentos , señor Nagra. Tranquilo, son mera formalidad, pero así podremos esperar sin problema, mientras, el joven Gosvami y yo vamos a hablar - decía retirándose unos metros y sentándose en unos sillones de cuero e invitando a Gosvami a hacerlo también: Charles: Me alegra el nivel de inglés que tiene, joven Nagra. Gosvami: Mi padre siempre ha querido que aprenda este idioma. Por suerte en nuestro barrio de Nueva Delhi, las familias lo habla con fluidez. Charles: Quisiera preguntarte unas cosas. Gosvami ¿Has sentido algo recientemente? ¿Un pinchazo en la cabeza? ¿Náuseas?... Gosvami: No señor. Por lo que me dijeron en el hospital, no estoy contagiado del virus Extinción. Charles: Es una gran noticia, pero no me refiero a eso. Algunos mutantes sufren sus primeras expresiones de poder en la adolescencia o cuando sufren trastornos. Y quería saber si habías experimentado alguna situación inusual en estos días. Gosvami: ¿Lo dice por mi mami, Señor? Charles: Así es. Gosvami: No, señor. Mi mami estaba muy enferma. Que se haya marchado no me entristece. Sé que ahora está en un cuerpo mucho mejor. Mucho más sano y feliz. Brahma nos ayudará a guiarla. Charles: Así es, joven Gosvami - comentaba dirigiendo una mirada orgullosa al padre de la criatura, quien, mientras firmaba los papeles. Si bien el hijo de Shaman había sido educado excelentemente, además seguía fielmente las convicciones religiosas de su padre, sin que ello le acarreará impedir ver otros puntos de vista. Fiel hijo de su madre y su padre. De nuevo la imagen cambia. Esta vez a una habitación vacía de una casa de ladrillo y cemento. Por sus ventanas corren cascadas de agua. En su centro una bola brillante, del tamaño de una bola de billar, a la que Charles se acerca y comienza a manipular con las manos. En un gesto, como si de un yoyó se tratas, alarga la bola descubriendo una especie de cadena luminosa que se alarga junto a la habitación. La cadena queda colgada en el vacío mientras, con sus manos a la espalda, comienza a recorrerla, a su lado, aprecinado los diferentes eslabones. En un punto, uno de los eslabones parece cambiar a una forma más irregular, cambiando el resto de la cadena, asimismo, a esta nueva forma. De nuevo en la realidad: Rumsey: Sí hijo. Algunas personas mutantes pueden expresar sus poderes de manera violenta. Gosvami: ¿Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí? Charles: Así es. Por suerte pudimos encontraros a tiempo, por lo que es preferible que muestres tus poderes en un lugar seguro. Gosvami: ¿Podría herir a alguien, Señor Xavier? Charles guardaba unos segundos de silencio mientras acompañaba una mirada a su padre: Rumsey: No. En absoluto. Además, para eso vamos a quedarnos por aquí un tiempo - decía el padre devolviendo la mirada de preocupación a Charles. Charles: ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, joven Nagra? El joven le mira con duda e, inmediatamente, se levanta, dirigiéndose a la fuerte, pero sorprendentemente ligera, puerta de roble. A la par, Charles también se levanta dirigiéndose, una vez más a la enorme mesa de roble de su despacho, frente al Señor Nagra. Mastermind entra en la sala en cuanto Gosvami abre la puerta: Mastermind: Familia Nagra, por favor, síganme - decía la mujer adulta de piel translúcida y una sangre con un tono lima radiactivo, mientras se giraba y los conducía, junto a Xavier, a un ascensor en el centro de la Escuela. Rumsey: Charles - decía mientras caminaba junto al resto de miembros de la escuela y apartándose de ellos -. Entiendo la necesidad de quedarnos, pero, por un lado, no podré pagarle la estancia, y, por otro lado, sospecho que teme que los poderes de Gosvami se expresen de manera violenta, o así lo he entendido con su mirada. Charles: No debemos adelantarnos a los acontecimientos. Mi equipo debe ser capaz de aventurar los poderes de su hijo y saber su nivel genético. Rumsey, todavía sin estar convencido del todo de lo que iba a ocurrir, afirma con la cabeza y sigue a la chica-androide. Laboratorios X-Club (a mediodía del presente) Mastremind, Charles y la familia Nagra bajan dos niveles bajo la escuela. Allí, atraviesan una serie de pasillos blancos llegando hasta una sala de puertas oscilantes y con dos ojos de buey en ellas. Martha hace una señal a la familia con la mano: Mastermind: Esperen un minuto - decía mientras entraba en la sala -. ¿Ya se fue el señor Nikolev? - preguntaba mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Rumsey: ¿Parecía preocupada? - se preguntaba a si mismo en voz alta. Gosvami: Creo que sí, पिता”Pita”, Papi en hindi.. Rumsey: ¿Ocurre algo Char…? - Rumsey se giraba y se encontraba sólo junto a su hijo en el pasillo - ¿A dónde fue el señor Xavier? Gosvami: Estaba aquí hace un minuto - comentaba el chico mientras entreabría las puertas: Mastermind: Siguen inertes, doctor Daniels. Rumsey rápidamente agarra a su hijo, apartando la mano que mantenía abiertas las puertas: Rumsey: ¡Gosvami! Ahora no es el momento de cotillear. Gosvami: Pero pita, ahí dentro hay un señor-lavadora. Rumsey: No digas tonterías hijo - decía intentando, disimuladamente, ver algo por entre los ojos de buey. En un momento, un androide en silla de ruedas y una octogenaria se acercan, tan rápido como pueden por el pasillo y, entre discusiones, la extraña pareja apartan a la familia Rumsey y entran en la sala: Forja: ¿qué ha podido causar esto? ¿Le has inyectado algo? De nuevo las puertas se cierran aislando de todo ruido el pasillo: Gosvami: ¿¡Lo has visto, pita!? Rumsey miraba a su hijo con miedo en sus ojos ¿Qué era aquello que se les había cruzado? ¿En qué clase de locura estaba obligando a convivir a su hijo? Rumsey: Gosvami, creo que no es buena idea seguir por aquí. Igual deberíamos buscar alguna alternativa en la India…seguro que hay algún grupo de superhéroes… Charles: No se preocupe, señor Nagra - decía un Charles que abría una puerta con unas escaleras y se acercaba a la pareja - ese era Forja, un viejo miembro de esta escuela. Al pobre se le ha ido un poco la mano en las sustituciones de piezas de su cuerpo y, lamentablemente, ahora se ve así. En un segundo las puertas del laboratorio se abren por última vez y el señor robótico de tonalidades oscuras y en silla de ruedas del mismo color sale por la puerta, dejando escapar una nueva frase del interior del centro: Caído: Es lo único, ¿no?, o se nos está escapando algo… algo con lo que el virus no ha contado… Charles quedaba un minuto en silencio a la vez que los ojos se le abrían como platos. Rumsey: Charles ¿se encuentra bien? Charles: Mejor que nunca. Bendita Moira y sus consejos - decía abriendo las puertas del laboratorio con las dos manos y entrando orgulloso en el laboratorio, dando un abrazo a Caído -. ¡Bendito seas hijo! Michael: Veo que se ha enterado, Charles. Uedo: ¡Eh! Que yo también he tenido algo que ver. Charles cambiaba a su objetivo y se lanzaba a por Uedo quien, con un gesto de incomodidad, se apartaba del anciano: Michael: ...Rumsey Nagra - decía sorprendido y casi susurrante - Te veo tan… - Caído movió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Charles quien se la devolvía muy seria. Charles: Veo que ha escuchado hablar del señor Nagra. Rumsey, me permito presentarle al doctor Daniels. Es nuestro último integrante del ClubX. Y creo que uno de los investigadores más grandes de esta escuela. Michael: Me halaga, pero Hank siempre será mi superior - sonreía sabiendo que intentaba calmar la situación. Charles: Hemos venido a que analicen el ADN de este joven. Su nombre es Gosvami Nagra. Michael se arrodillaba para colocarse a la altura del joven: Michael: Joven Nagra. Me alegra conocerle al fin. Al joven le pareció ver una lágrima caer por el ojo derecho de Michael que, rápidamente se levantó y giró. Secando con su manga de la bata blanca aquella esquiva cara: Michael: ¿Y qué sabe hacer el muchacho? Charles: Ahora mismo, nada. Necesitamos un estudio CarterEn honor a Tad Carter. Primer mutante del universo Marvel. ¿Mastermind? Creo que Michael tiene algo más urgente que hacer. Mastermind afirma y cariñosamente aparta al chico de su padre, sentándolo en una de las mesas metálicas con taburetes del mismo material, y saca unas herramientas de uno de los carritos de cajones. Rumsey: ¿Cuánto tardará la prueba? Michael: Si no recuerdo mal, y los procedimientos son los mismos que en Utopía, unas cuantas horas, así que podéis aprovechar para dar una vuelta. Mientras tanto me vuelvo a trabajar al reciente descubrimiento. Limbo - Por la culata Samara se colocaba su traje de combate que hacía casi dos semanas que el propio Charles Xavier le había dado. Eon, también se había colocado su protector de muñón,así como sus gafas y su “nuevo” traje de combate. Al parecer fue idea de Alice el cambiar el estilo. Grisley, sin embargo, apenas podía sujetar sus pistolas, que guardaba con dificultad en las cartucheras. Samara se alejaba del alienígena y se acercaba a Eon, quien todavía mantenía sus ojos iluminados y lo que podría ser una fibra de luz que enlazaba su mente con la del demo-mutante: Samara: Grisley no está bien. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes. Eon: ¿Tienes la inyección? Samara: Sí - decía mostrando la jeringa. La joven, inmediatamente fue a quitarle la protección, cuando Eon la detuvo: Eon: ¡No! Debemos volver al punto al que llegamos. Desde allí tendremos mayor probabilidad de alcanzar la mansión, y que traten rápido a Grisley. Samara afirmó y volvió a guardar la jeringa: Grisley: ¿Cuándo ir? Samara miró a Eon, e, inmediatamente se dirigió a imponer su mano sobre el cable de luz que lo unía con su objetivo: Eon: Ahora. Samara: Llévanos al lugar donde nos secuestraste. Un gran Darkgate se abrió bajo los pies de los jóvenes apareciendo en unos segundo, y tras el típico mareo de la transposición, en la mitad de la ciudad derruida donde anteriormente habían sido secuestrados. Samara: Era a la vuelta de la esquina - dijo corriendo y alejándose del grupo. Un minuto más tarde la joven gritaba - ¡EON! El joven héroe se apresuró a encontrar a su compañera, sin percatarse que, con la carrera, había perdido la concentración empática con el demo-mutante. Grisley avanzó como pudo, agarrándose a las paredes y rocas que podía. Cuando Eon llegó a la posición de la joven mutante se encontró con un ejército esperándolo. Frente a ellos Eimi se erigía con su bisento: Eimi: Realmente pensasteis que podíais huir. Os lo he dicho, no os dejaré marchar. No hasta que termine la batalla. Eon: Estás loca, Eimi. Hace años que estás aquí. La situación urge. Por lo que haga falta, déjanos marchar - suplicaba Eon recordando a aquella compañera simpática pero algo tétrica que un día fue compañera de equipo. El calor comenzó a ser insoportable. las versiones maléficas de sus viejos rivales se habían reunido frente a él y claramente sabía que su ex-compañera no iba a ceder ni un segundo para evitar aquella confrontación que, de seguro, tenía todas las de ganar. Una gota de sudor comenzó a bajarle por la frente cuando vio a sus viejos enemigos de la Arena de Nueva York, junto a los seguidores de Adonis, sin contar los Pecados Capitales… toda una ristra de su pasado pasaba por sus ojos. Era consciente de que no eran los auténticos, o habría descubierto un nuevo poder que le otorgaba la posibilidad de estar en dos lugares diferentes en diferentes edades (y mucho más feo en su versión joven). Pero no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima cuando vió a su Alice, no a aquel clon que se la recordaba cada día y que, si bien podría parecerse a la origina, no lo hacía del todo. Apartando su mirada de su ex, intentó contar el número de contrincantes veinte contra tres. Bueno, contra dos. Grisley cada vez estaba peor y entre los dos jóvenes tendrían que intentar desviar el combate para que se alejaran del alienígena: La garganta de Eon se resecó, y un aura verde casi imperceptible emergió de su cuerpo,cuando se la anciana se aproximó a iniciar el combate. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra emergió de su garganta. Una especie de rugido, un ladrido sin emoción procedente más de un ser sin vida que de un humano, sirvió como comando para que los veinte enemigos se lanzasen contra los héroes. La acometida fue acompañada por una recompuesta Eimi que, claramente sin disfrutar del momento se repetía como un mantra: “Es tu culpa Ivan. Te he dado la oportunidad de rendirte y no lo has hecho”, mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba, de nuevo en un omnipresente trono de piedra desgastada con cráneos incrustados: Eon: Lo hemos intentado por las buenas. Samara, a mi espalda junto a Grisley. Protégelo tanto como puedas. Cuando te de la orden nos volvemos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Samara: ¿Y cómo me pincho si tengo que proteger a Gris…? La pregunta de la adolescente se acaba antes de tiempo cuando el puño de Fantasma se golpea la cara y ésta cae de espaldas sobre Grisley. Eon comienza a disparar rayos de luz desde su mano y muñón, conteniendo las carreras de sus enemigos más débiles. De pronto, son la amazona y Cannibal los dos enemigos que toman la iniciativa contra el mutante, mientras Green Rose lanza sus zarzas oscuras contra Eon y Envidia, Quimera, alza su vuelo intentando quemarlo con su aliento de fuego azul. Eon cierra los ojos, un brillo naranja lo rodea y, como si se tratase de un combate ensayado, comienza a moverse a lo largo de sus oponente. Como si de una coreografía se tratase, Eon salta por encima de Mr. Ring, disparando a Jaques y arrastrando la cabeza de Ring bajo la llama de Quimera acabando con el primero de sus rivales. Inmediatamente se escurre entre las piernas alargadas de Licius y, comos si en una cámara lenta se encontrase, aprovecha la torsión del mismo para disparar un rayo contra Lujuria (Stacy-X) y conseguir defenderse del ataque de Gula, Disease, aprovechando el acercamiento del demo-mutante y, con un golpe en la nuca, clavando los dientes del demo-mutante en la nuca de Licius que cae de lleno en el suelo junto a su compañero peliverde, como si de una sábana se tratase. Efectivamente, el pensamiento de Eon se confirmaba. Aquellos personajes fueron los rivales de hace más de 20 años. Incluso podrían ser peores. Pero durante ese tiempo Eon había madurado, aprendido, e incluso tenía nuevos poderes que debería usar en su momento, tras acabar con aquellos más débiles o torpes. La respiración le quemaba a Eon, aquel calor no era normal. El Sol iba desapareciendo y entre las sombras que todavía proyectaba iba noqueando a sus rivales, Samara se encontraba en un cara a cara contra Fantasma, Avaricia y Natalie. Los golpes de Fantasma no dejaban de tirarla al suelo, sin embargo, sus otros doscompañeros parecían divertise pateando a la muchacha y la levantaban con la única intención de volver a tirarla con un golpe cada vez mayor. Con una rapidez sorprendente, Grisley dispara su pistola en al cabeza de la mutante que llena a los héroes de linfa verde y cae en seco en el suelo: Samara: Grisley ¿Puedes combatir? Grisley: Tsurei no rendir. Tsurei morir en combate. Samara: No hoy - decía desde el suelo, y aprovechando el asombro de los otros dos demo-mutantes, para patear la cara de uno de ellos mientras se ponía en pié y escupía un par de sus dientes. Grisley no se cortó y comenzó a disparar a las cabezas de sus rivales. Lujuria, quien se acercaba corriendo, fue su siguiente objetivo. Inmediatamente giró su cabeza y, con cierto mareo consiguió dar a Pereza (Mondo) con la pistola de su otra mano. El número de enemigos se reducían a la velocidad en que Eon utilizaba sus puntos flacos para acabar con los otros. Un salto hacía desestabilizar a Quimera que caía en una de las zarzas de Green. Quien, ante la sorpresa de su aliada no veía la espada esquivada de Ira, Hate, que terminaba clavada en su pecho y, casi inmediatamente, un escudo de espinas de madera arrasaba un par de metros a su alrededor, acabando con ambos héroes. Samara por su lado, usaba el taekwondo para derribar e inmovilizar a Fantasma y Avaricia. Inmediatamente se apoyaba en la espalda de su compañero alienígena quien reposaba para tomar algo de aire y lanzaba un kata para derribar a Soberbia, Devon, de una patada en la nuca. Pero todo este ardid acababa cuando Amazon la agarraba por el pescuezo y amenazaba a Grisley que la apuntaba a la cabeza con una de sus pistolas mientras, la segunda, la elevaba para mantener en su sitio a David que no detenía su paso y acababa con una bala energizada en su cráneo. Eon se encontraba ahora frente a frente con su yo joven, quien, casi riéndose, jugaba con sus dos manos, imitando al auténtico Eon: Eon: De verdad te crees que te pareces a mi - decía mostrando los cadáveres a su alrededor -. Esta pesadilla parece más un proceso catártico que un combate. Mis viejos enemigos, quienes me quitaron a mi novia - inmediatamente, con su mano derecha creaba una flecha/lanza de luz sólida y la lanzaba contra Amazon, atravesando su cráneo y dejando caer a la joven Samara al suelo - Tú, no eres más que el jóven yo, una versión idílica y feliz. Una versión que, por su forma de ser perdió más de lo que ganó. Que al final se quedaría sólo porque no fue capaz de equilibrar su vida - continuaba hablando mientras se acercaba al nervioso demo-mutante. Cuando al fin quedaron barbilla con frente, Eon continuó hablando - Ves a esos dos - decía señalando con su dedo sin mirar alos ojos al demonio que quedaba a menos de diez centímetros de su cabeza - ellos son mi nueva familia. Si tu señora quiere acabar con ellos tendrá que matarme a mí primero. Si fueses una décima de lo que fuí sabrías que no es justo rendirse cuando se trata de la libertad. Por suerte, no eres yo - Inmediatamente Eon agarraba la cabeza del joven que se iluminaba como una bombilla, surgiendo humo desde los ojos y orejas del crío que, tras unos segundos caía de rodillas en el suelo. - Y no te preocupes. Si no tengo manos es por que no he querido, joven idiota. Solo cuatro rivales quedaban en combate: Jaques, rodeado de seres de tierra y ladrillo que lo protegían como almenas; Cannibal, Eon no recordaba qué poderes tendría en ese mutante, pero ese cuerpo reforzado y aquella piel dura la recordaba, así como la muerte que había tenido: Tony lo hizo explotar desde dentro; Extinction y Alice. Eon se giró para mirar por el rabo del ojo a sus compañeros. Samara se encontraba agotada y recuperaba el aliento casi en el suelo. A sus pies, Grisley había caído inconsciente por el esfuerzo. Al menos los dos estaban a buen resguardo pues, cualquiera de los cuatro que fuesen a atacar iban a ir directos contra el ruso. Fue Cannibal el primero en hablar: Cannibal: Eon ¿No? Te hemos subestimado, hermano. No podemos ganarte por la fuerza. Pero si algo nos ha enseñado nuestra señora es que los humanos caéis en las emociones. - Inmediatamente y como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese ocurrido, Cannibal se tragaba a Alice de un trago. El ataque terminaba con las carcajadas del caníbal que veía la cara de asombro de Ivan mientras dos alas doradas se tatuaban en su espalda y de ella surgían dos alas doradas que se iluminaba y resplandecía con la leve luz del anochecer del limbo, dejando ver en sus fimbrias las esporas que la joven mutante podía controlar. - Perdón ¿Querías haber tenido unas últimas palabras con tu novia muerta? Eon notó cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y se ponía nervioso ante las burlas de su enemigo. No iba a ceder ante sus bravuconadas. Ya se había enfrentado en combate a Dientes de Sable, tanto en su juventud como en la sala de peligro. Sabía lo que era que jugasen con tus más íntimos deseos, con tus más íntimos anhelos. Cannibal, perdón, un falso Cannibal no lo sacaría de sus casillas. No si tenía que marcharse para salvar al resto de X-Men. No si tenía que salvar a aquella chiquilla que hasta hacía unas semanas no tenía ni idea de lo que era la vida de superhéroe, pero ahora estaba partiendo nucas de demonios ¿Era eso lo que había conseguido?¿Era eso por lo que tanto había luchado?¿De verdad creía las palabras que le había dicho a su yo joven y falso?¿Había sido su vida inútil?¿Se había quedado sólo para nada? Eon cerró los ojos y tras un par de inspiraciones recordó a Lobezno: “Sólo lánzate al combate cuando tengas la seguridad de que terminarás sin heridas. Si no estás seguro, espera a que ataquen”. Eon levantó su mano derecha apuntando a Cannibal con cara seria y sin abrir la boca: Cannibal: ¿Y ahora qué? Tú - decía dando un empujón a Jaques que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Haz algo contra el chico. Los otros dos ya están caídos. Jaques se adelantó unos pasos, recuperando la compostura. El anciano levantó la mirada y los dos golems se lanzaron contra Ivan. El jóven héroe recordó los combates contra Juggernaut y la Mole. De repente se fijó en cómo se sentía. Seguridad. Durante todo el combate se había sentido seguro. Podía matar a los demonios, pues no eran los auténticos y, como ya había experimentado, podían regenerarse. Podía liberar sus frustraciones. Sabía que iban a ser débiles, pues así los recordaría una anciana. Cómo no iba a estar seguro de vencer ese combate. El aura naranja de Eon siguió aumentando y cuando las dos moles de piedra se lanzaron contra él, un escudo azul, como un capullo de pentágonos, cubrió a Eon y, en un impulso, creció de tamaño alejando a los dos golems que intentaban echarlo abajo. Eon, quien se mantenía con la mano abierta, comenzaba a caminar, acercándose cada vez más a Jaques quien, en un momento sale corriendo, huyendo del combate. Eon sonríe, prepara su carga luminosa naranja y en el momento de lanzarla un darkgate se abre frente al demonio del que surge la reina de aquella tierra, Eimi, que en su pose régina realiza un rápido movimiento de su bisento y la cabeza de Jaques cae al suelo en una fuente de linfa. Inmediatamente el darkgate se cierra, apareciendo Eimi frente al trono y volviendo a sentarse. Eimi: ¿Estás feliz, Ivan? - gritaba la anciana a varios metros del muchacho. Inmediatamente la chica aparece frente al mutante, a unos metros de Cannibal mientras Extinction se acercaba a su posición caminando lentamente. - ¿Has conseguido desestresarte con mis chicos? - Eimi alargaba su bisento y lo apuntaba al pelo del muchacho que, inmediatamente quedaba estático como una escultura de mármol. La chica oscila el arma que pasa a un centímetro de la frente del muchacho, cuando lo vuelve a colocar en vertical una gota cae de su punta - Al menos te he hecho sudar, viejo amigo - reía la anciana -. ¿De verdad que nos vamos a tener que enfrentar?¿De verdad que me vas a obligar a unirte a mi ejército de espíritus? Eon: Eimi, déjanos ir - decía en un tono ya cansado. Eimi: Sabes que no puedo, Ivan. Eon: Entonces está todo dicho - Eon, lamentándolo, pega un destello que ciega a los presentes, que, obligados, deben tapar sus caras. Eon aprovecha la distracción para acercarse a sus aliados caídos. Les toma el pulso y comprueba que ambos están muy heridos. Inmediatamente Ivan se anima ante el combate que se aproxima. Es el todo o nada. Si hasta ahora has sobrevivido debes seguir adelante. Eon se prepara y su aura se torna de un color azul claro. Es momento del combate. El primero en lanzarse contra el héroe es Cannibal quien, ha pesar de su velocidad, es esquivado por Eon que, agarrándolo de un brazo lo lanza lejos del resto de sus compañeros. Inmediatamente, tras Ivan, aparece Eimi de un darkgate que, con su bisento le corta en la espalda creando una herida sangrante, que lo hace caer de rodillas. Extinction: ¿Tan rápido te arrodillas ante nuestra señora?Cariño, deberías bajar para ver a nuestro enemigo suplicando. Nightmare: Llevo todo el combate viéndolo - decía una figura negra con alas de cuervo desde la altura. Extinction: ¿Te unes? Inmediatamente la figura desciende a gran velocidad agarrando por los hombros al muchacho y lanzándolo de nuevo al aire, allí comienza a golpearlo una y otra vez, pateandolo para que se mantenga en el aire donde, el volador, tenía prioridad. Ivan recibe todo los golpes, casi sin inmutarse. Si era verdad que la batalla contra su pasado lo había cansado, no lo iba a sufrir como con la “guardia real”. Todavía tenía energía para los cuatro restantes y la reina. Pero ¿Como detener al pollo? Eon enciende sus ojos y nota el aura de su rival. Alegría ¡Qué bonita emoción!¡Y qué poderosa! Inmediatamente Eon destellea cortando el combo de golpes de su rival y cayendo a gran velocidad, sin embargo se guarda un as en la manga, y mientras Extinction corre a ubicarse bajo su objetivo, así como Cannibal que comienza a abrir su boca, como si de un contenedor se tratase, Eon comienza a brillar cada vez más y más fuerte. Su aura se convierte en algo tangible, un azul entrenado, un azul felicidad con tonos violetas de valor. El aura parece detener el aire, el tiempo, el espacio, las fuerzas, y Eon solo puede pensar: “Lo siento Hank, pero si muero será por una buena causa”. Ivan cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir no puede más que abrir una sonrisa en su cara que le cubre toda ella. Una sonrisa que es contagiada a Eimi, mientras que el resto de sus rivales tornan sus caras al mayor pavor. Eon brilla, sostenido en el aire, como si de un espíritu de luz se tratase. Un alma pura que contagia la belleza de su interior y la emite a través de radiaciones de una luz blanca, tan bella, tan tierna, tan calmada. De su nariz y espalda gotean pequeñas lágrimas blancas que caen sobre sus rivales en tierra. Eimi no puede resistir una expiración de gozo, de paz. Tanto tiempo en un mundo como en el que se encontraba, en una constante guerra, Eimi había olvidado lo que era la verdadera paz consigo misma, la verdadera calma. Tras unos segundos Eon aprovecha su estado y se lanza al ataque de Nightmare. Luz contra oscuridad. Un ser que recordaba a un antaño compañero. Un ser que representaba lo contrario de sí mismo. La luz más pura sonriente y preocupada. La oscuridad más oscura seria y contenta. Ivan sabe que los trucos usados no le volverán a funcionar, así que, mientras se distancia de la posición de sus compañeros, usa sus brazos para canalizar un cañón de luz azul, verde y naranja. El rayo lanza a Eon de espaldas, pero Nightmare reacciona y, creando un darkgate, absorbe el rayo que es devuelto a su portador por la espalda, regresando a su posición inicial y siendo golpeado por las alas del muchacho cayendo al suelo en apenas unos segundos. Nada más caer al suelo, Extinction comienza a lanzar burbujas de radiación al joven ruso, que se ve obligado a rodar para evitarlos. Tras una voltereta, y con el corazón en un puño para mantener su estado lumínico, Eon genera un escudo redondo que comienza a utilizar para desviar los ataques del demo-mutante tóxico. Inmediatamente Cannibal se lanza contra el mutante, pero Ivan tiene tiempo suficiente para agarrarle la mandíbula, abrirla, y lanzar al sujeto de cara a Alex que, para evitar el golpe comienza a lanzar bolas de plasma al interior del sujeto que, nada más caer sobre el demo-mutante explota en una lluvia de linfa verde y humo tóxico. Un grito se oye desde el cielo y Brian desciende, cayendo de rodillas junto al cadáver de su compañero, rompiendo en lágrimas. Eon se siente exhausto, cojea acercándose a sus compañeros. Apaga su aura y comienza a sentir como su mente lo abandona, como sus ojos se nublan y como la tierra se obscila. Inmediatamente siente el suelo, se ha caído. Unos pies de cabra se ubican frente a el y una voz femenina, antigua, rota, le dicen algo que no logra entender. Siente algo frío en su espalda sangrante. Ha perdido mucha sangre. El frío se convierte en dolor cuando siente la punta de algo punzante atravesando su pecho. Su pulmón. Un minuto más tarde la situación cambia. Un estruendo sobre su cabeza. Siente la tierra moverse debajo de él. Una mano firme pero joven lo arrastra. Intenta girarse. Ve el cielo. Anochece. Parpadea por la luz de la luna y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos nota algo frío en su pecho. Una pistola. Samara le dice algo. Ve la inyección en el brazo de la chica. Levanta las manos para intentar agarrar la pistola y apunta hacia delante con la poca visión que le queda. Una figura se aproxima a ellos. Eimi se ha quitado la túnica blanca, mostrando un cuerpo demoníaco negro, sus cuernos largos y negros se entremezclan con su larga melena, sus pies de cabra completa la visión. A los lados de la señora, una miríada de reflejos corren junto a ella en la dirección de los chicos. Eon suelta la pistola y levanta los brazos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, creando un escudo de luz de bloques pentagonales azules: Samara: Resiste Eon, ya nos queda poco. Decía la chica que se desmayaba al instante, tras inyectarse la droga. Ivan, consciente de la situación ilumina sus ojos. Su vista se pierde completamente, solo piensa en el escudo que protege a los tres individuos de un ejército de seres que lo golpean por fuera, como si de un ataque de zombies, y no se alejaba demasiado la descripción a la realidad, se tratase. El ruso se muerde el labio, usa la fuerza que le queda para enderezarse y, con el mismo codo en el que se apoya para mantener la postura, golpea en el costado a la chica que, se despierta. La respiración se corta. Escuela de Charles Xavier Dormitorio de Michael Daniels Hacía unas tres horas desde que Rumsey y Gosvami había entrado en el Laboratorio-X y nada más terminar con su prueba, y a la espera de los resultados, el equipo se había puesto a trabajar en el aislamiento y definición de la radiación que había conseguido detener el virus NeoLegado hasta el presente. A las 9 de la noche, Michael ya había cenado en el comedor del instituto, por suerte con sala VIP para el PDI, junto a Steven, y ahora estaban tumbados en una de las habitaciones del residencial de la escuela. Los dos, mirando el techo: Steven: Tu primer día y has solucionado uno de los mayores azotes de la humanidad. Si Xavier lo sabe, te contrata antes - sonrie. Michael: Calla, tonto. Ha sido pura casualidad. Si no hubiese sido por el doctor Uedo, seguiríamos en las mismas. Steven: Creo que Doop me ha dicho que no es doctor. Que falsificó el curriculum. Michael sonríe y se gira para mirar a su amado a la cara: Michael: Nos fuimos de Utopía porque me quedé sin beca, y ahora, si esta alianza se alarga, puede que incluso podamos… Steven: ¿Casarnos? Michael afirma con la cabeza mientras busca con su mano izquierda la de su compañero: Steven: Estaría bien. Pero si vamos a invitar a mi familia habrá que ahorrar. De nuevo la pareja levanta la vista para ver el blanco techo de una habitación con muebles bastantes modernos de madera de pino: Steven: No puedes dormir. Michael: No. El Club-X… Steven: ji ji - rie por lo bajo - Me hace gracia como un grupo de frikis como vosotros os ponéis un grupo - ¡ja, ja, ja! - pasó a desternillarse - ¡Lo siguiente es que os hagáis trajes similares! Michael: ¡Steven! ¡Qué es serio! Steven: Sí, sí - decía limpiándose las lágrimas - sigue, sigue. Michael: ¡Ains! ¿Pero qué fue lo que ví en ti? Steven se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, que es respondido con una media sonrisa del ex-morlock, quien sigue hablando: Michael: Pues lo que iba diciendo… trajes iguales, eres un caso… el Club-X hemos estado hablando sobre cómo replicar la radiación y cómo probar lo ocurrido en el laboratorio y expandirlo. Steven: Blablabla ¿Cuál es el problema? Michael: Sabes que los mutantes somos inmunes al virus. Steven: Sí. Michael: Bien. Eso no significa que no estemos contaminados, tan solo que el virus no nos afecta, al menos no tanto como a los sapiens. Steven: Sí. No veo el problema. Michael: Necesitamos probar la cura en alguien. Pero entre que encontrar a los positivos resulta casi un apoteosis y el hecho de usar una radiación que no existe en esta realidad. La cura es más teórica que real. Steven: ¿Y si infectais a Belasco? Michael: Es un demonio. Probablemente su sistema inmunitario, si es que lo tiene, sea totalmente opuesto al nuestro. Steven: Entonces… necesitáis a un humano infectado para ver si se puede curar… Michael: Sería lo mejor, pero no podemos obligar a nadie a infectarse del virus para intentar curarlo… no es ético. Steven: Entiendo. Michael: El problema es la propuesta de Rao. Lo solucionaría todo, pero… Steven: ¿Una señora india muy mayor? No me gusta, me da yuyu. Michael: Ains - sonríe -. Pues ha dado con la clave: Infectar a los exploradores de El Limbo. Steve se puso recto y cambió su semblante a una cara seria: Steven: Ya te dije que esta mujer no me gustaba ¿Es en serio? Michael: No sabemos si la radiación será la misma si volvemos a abrir el portal. Las medidas que hemos recogido son temporales y cada minuto que pasa se deshacen… Steven: ¿Pero el virus “Extinción” no era el mismo que afectó a los mutantes? Michael: ¿Cuándo te vas a leer mi tesis? Steven: Cuando nos de dinero. Michael: El “virus Legado” fue el que mató a tantos mutantes y estaba diseñado para buscar y desarrollar el factor-X, hasta que comenzó a insertar intrones... - ante la cara de su pareja Michael simplifica - ...que hace que el mutante no pueda replicar… - en las mismas, resume - que se muere poco a poco. Steven: Legado-1, 2 y 3, lo recuerdo. Michael: No te creas ¿Recuerdas Legado-0? Steven: ¡Ah! ¡Tus conclusiones! ¿Cómo era eso de Discordia y Apocalipsis? Michael: Exacto. El viroide tenía la firma de Apocalipsis en su diseño y pareció re-programarse por Discordia para cambiar, en su primera mutación, su objetivo de humanos a mutantes. Steven: Pues lo que yo decía. Que mataba mutantes. Michael: No te pierdas - decía irguiéndose -. Legado 3 fue anulado por Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. Steven: ..y sigue vivo…¿Y el Neo Legado? Michael: Ahí entramos nosotros. Tras el resurgir del Fénix, las mutaciones inertes se reactivaron. Y, por lo que parece, algo debió afectar a este viroide de L3, apareciendo una nueva cepa: el L4, Neo Legado o como lo ha llamado la prensa sensacionalista el “Virus Extinción”. Que además de afectar indiscriminadamente a mutantes y humanos: 1) No parece seguir ningún patrón de comportamiento, por lo que detectarlo resulta casi imposible, salvo cuando su huésped ha fallecido; 2) No se conoce el medio por el que se transmite; 3) Parece haber dejado de afectar a los mutantes. Pero solo lo “parece”. Al parecer es posible que seamos portadores del virus muchos de nosotros y ni siquiera seamos conscientes. Y lo peor no es eso. Es que, aunque no afecta a todos los mutantes, sí que parece afectar a algunos concretos: 1 de cada 10000 casos por muerte confirmada de virus L4 es un mutante. Steven: Entonces… ¿Es un virus creado por Apocalipsis? ¿Y no será él quien esté detrás de la reactivación? Michael: Para no querer estar en el equipo de combate mira que te gusta estar fantaseando. No. La pequeña comunidad científica interesada en la nueva cepa creemos que es algo natural, aunque de origen desconocido. Steven: Pues yo creo que es de Apocalipsis. Michael: Ale, pues ve a hablar con él - decía levantándose de la cama. Steven: ¿Ya te has enfadado? Michael: No, tontito. Pero no puedo aguantar más estar aquí tumbado. Steven: ¿A dónde vas? Michael: Al laboratorio. Creo que me has aclarado las cosas cariño. Ve pensando en la lista de boda. Michael sale corriendo en pijama por el pasillo, mientras se coloca su batín gris, y baja hasta el Laboratorio-X, allí se encuentra a los otros cuatro miembros del Club-X sentados en pijama alrededor de una de las mesas del laboratorio con un café en la mano: Rao: Pensábamos que no ibas a venir. Michael: No sabía que habíamos quedado. Mastermind: Ni siquiera nosotras podíamos dormir - decía tomando un sorbo del café. Michael: Pensé que eras un androide… y bien ¿habéis hablado algo? Los cinco miembros se miraron en silencio. La decisión Rao: Pues, si nadie tiene una idea mejor habrá que decidirse. Vacunar con la muestra de virus muerto… Mastermind: O inherte. Rao: ...o inherte, a los exploradores del Limbo ¿Sí o no? Michael: Si el virus está inherte e infectamos a los exploradores, estos podrían crear anticuerpos que posteriormente inmunicen contra el virus al resto de la población. Y ganar una nueva batalla. Aunque el virus podría volver a activarse e infectar a nuestros compañeros. Rao: Un pequeño riesgo para una solución que podría curar a millones de personas. Michael: Un “pequeño riesgo” con nombre y apellido que ha sido compañero de todos los que estamos presentes en esta sala. Rao: Apenas conocemos al alienígena, y la chica es una bala perdida. Si no los infectamos nada más llegar de la misión, nos arriesgariamos todavía más al respecto. Por las mediciones de Uedo, la radiación abierta apenas duraron unos segundos, y por lo que parece solo afectó a una parte del virus, ni siquiera a toda la muestra que tenías en el vidrio. Asumiendo que fue la radiación del Limbo... Uedo: ...tampoco podemos afirmar rotundamente que se trate de una radiación del Limbo, podría ser por el hecho de haber usado un portal de Cacharro… Rao: Bueno, bueno. Asumiendo que se trate de la exposición a una radiación de origen indeterminado. Apenas unas milésimas sólo consiguieron inhibir a un porcentaje muy bajo del virus. Sólo si han estado constantemente expuestos a dicha radiación, durante un largo tiempo, realmente nos servirían como agente inhibidor constante de una cantidad la suficientemente grande de virus. Mastermind: Por lo que descartamos volver a conseguirla fácilmente. Uedo: ¿Y Xavier? ¿No debería estar aquí para tomar la decisión? Forja: Tenemos plenas facultades de decisión en lo referente al ámbito científico. Entenderá los riesgos. Uedo: Si no hay más argumentos ¿Levantamos las manos? Los que preferirían no infectar que levanten las manos. Mastermind: Nos estamos convirtiendo en verdugos - decía levantando la mano junto a Caído. Uedo: Los que prefieran infectar - decía e, inmediatamente, tanto Rao, Kenji y Forja hacían lo mismo -. Decidido pues. Habrá que preparar una vacuna con la muestra de virus muerto que disponemos, y rezar por que funcione. Michael: Bien, pero si ninguno de los exploradores se ofrece no vamos a obligarlos ¿No? Rao aparta la vista del muchacho, y los miembros parecen diseminarse por la sala: Michael: Yo no me apunté para esto - musitaba mientras se encargaba de preparar los materiales. Forja se acerca al ex-morlock: Forja: Vete a dormir junto al resto. Yo me ocuparé de preparar la vacuna. Nada más regresen a la mañana. Os la dejaré preparada para que sea usada en cuanto regresen. Mastermind: Será lo mejor. No estoy de humor para ponerme a trabajar de madrugada. Llegando Apertura de portal en la mansión. Alerta.Entrada inesperada. El patio de la escuela de Charles Xavier había crecido desde que en 1963 Charles decidió montar su propia escuela privada. Si bien habían terminado construyendo nuevos edificios donde ayer se ubicaban bosques y campo, el dinero generado por los interese de la fortuna Xavier, junto con las ganancias de las patentes de sus investigaciones, las becas estatales, las inversiones de entidades privadas, generalmente proveedoras de los servicios que la Escuela necesitaba en su día a día e inversores privados, habían conseguido que una escuela de una capacidad limitada terminase evolucionando a toda una residencia universitaria ocupada por alumnos de todas las edades, culturas y etnias. El parque que ocupaba el centro de esta pequeña ciudad estaba ahora abriéndose en canal. Un agujero negro se abría en su epicentro. La tierra se plegaba sobre sí misma durante algunos segundos. Y tan rápido como el aviso era dado, la puerta interdimensional se cerraba. Dejando escapar el sonido de una espiración. Los 3 mutantes aparecía de la nada. Samara había perdido el conocimiento, Grisley ya llevaba inconsciente bastante tiempo y su piel estaba cada vez más fría. Ivan intentaba mantenerse despierto, aunque claramente era una lucha que sólo vencía muy de vez en cuando. Rápidamente una nube de nanobots luminosos rodeaban al trío de héroes y los hacían levitar. Una nube dorada rodeaba los cuerpos de los tres mutantes y los transportaban, en aquella madrugada, entre los árboles y caminos de ladrillo cuidados con ingeniosa maña. Las puertas se abrían como por arte de magia ante la presencia de aquellos nanobots enfermeros. Toda una tecnología al alcance de muy pocos. Cuando al fin Ivan abre los ojos solo puede ver un sol intenso sobre su cara. Nota que le tocan la mano. Intenta apartar la intensa luz de su cara con su brazo izquierdo y golpea algo sólido. Tose y vuelve a toser intentando normalizar una respiración que, por culpa del poder de aquella muchacha, había quedado arrítmica e, inmediatamente, aparta una mascarilla de oxígeno. A su alrededor todo el Club-X lo esperaba, cada uno a su propia causa: Enf. Coel: Valproato inyectado. Caído: ¡Ya despierta! - decía el joven que le agarraba la mano con una fuerza angustiante. Rao: Señorita Bain, prepare una dosis intravenosa de loracepan. Tranquilicemos al señor Nikolev. Caído: ¿Cómo estás, Ivan? Ivan: ¿Sa-ma-ra?¿Gris-ley? - dice acompañado de un intento de erguirse. Mastermind: Samara está en la UCI, parece sufrir una intoxicación grave y está descansando con dopamina en bolo. Grisley se recupera muy favorable y rápidamente. Ivan: Me alegro. Ivan recuerda sus últimos momentos de vigilia. Cómo lo dió todo para proteger a sus compañeros y cómo ahora no podía ser menos: Ivan: Necesito ir con la pequeña Samara. Me salvó la vida. A todos… - Ivan intenta ponerse en pie y, con dificultades lo logra. Foja: Señor Nikolev, no creo que sea lo más cauto. Además, como jefe de equipo tenemos algo que comunicarle… Steven: ¿Pequeña Samara?...¿Y ese cariño? Ivan: Los tres hemos estado un tiempo juntos… Steven: Solo hace unas horas que os marchásteis… Ivan: ¡Oh, dios, no lo recordaba! - exclamaba mientras Caído seguía sujetándolo y le acariciaba la espalda para animarlo. Caído: Stevy, en el Limbo el tiempo pasa más rápido. Ivan: Once días. Pero no debo extenderme demasiado. Tengo noticias. Belasco nos ha mentido. Sólo quería utilizarnos para eliminar a una de sus contrincantes - decía forzándose para parecer en forma y continuaba caminando en dirección a la sala contigua donde debería encontrarse su compañera. - Debéis retenerlo aquí. Eimi está loca, pero su plan es bueno. Steven: ¿Eimi? El resto de presentes se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que Mastermind hablo: Mastermind: Eimi Domoaukafe. La recuerdo del instituto. Fue una alumna durante muy poco tiempo. Unos meses quizás. Fue compañera de equipo de Eon… pero lleva desaparecida años. Ivan: Es la nueva darkchild… o darkgranny… De nuevo los presentes parecen quedar asombrados ante una historia que no saben cómo digerir: Ivan: ¿A qué esperáis para apresar a Belasco? - intenta gritar a la vez que continúa su procesión hasta la cama de su compañera y Caído y Kenji salen por la puerta, entreviéndose la figura de Shaman, Quimera y Hate que, de inmediato discuten con Caído y salen corriendo. Rao: Señor Nikolev, tenemos algo muy grave que discutir. Esta frase hace que Ivan separe la vista de la figura inerte de su compañera tumbada en una cama a unos cinco metros de su posición. Rao: Hemos encontrado un método que detiene el Neo Legado - inmediatamente Eon abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo que hacía unos meses habría sonado a un sueño ahora parecía hacerse realidad. - El problema es que “detener” no es “curar”, debido a la naturaleza del propio virus no podemos sintetizar una cura. Ni tenemos material suficiente para hacerlo. Así que necesitamos que un organismo la cree por nosotros. Ivan: Lo entiendo. Necesitais infectar a una persona con el virus muerto para que cree… cómo se llamaban… anticuerpos. Rao: Veo que prestaste atención en tu clase de biología. Así es es. Sólo hay un problema. El virus está inerte, pero no muerto. Ivan: Pero si me infectan no pasará nada. Mastermind: En absoluto. Ivan, hay una probabilidad muy baja de que el Neo Legado infecte mutantes. Tenemos pruebas de ello. Ivan: No hay problema...yo lo haré. Mastermind: En absoluto. En tu condición no serías capaz de superar la infección. Necesitamos a alguien que esté más sano. Ivan: Pues esperad unos días… me recuperaré pronto… Rao: Ivan, tenemos tus pruebas ¿Cuánto hace que no te revisas? Ivan: Soy el único X-Men activo 24 horas. No he tenido tiempo. Y Hank solo visita la mansión una vez al mes… Rao: Ivan, deberías sentarte. Inmediatamente el joven toma asiento junto a la cama de su compañera. Rao: Ivan, tus poderes empato-lumínicos usaban de tus facultades mentales. Unas facultades que se advirtieron que no utilizases pues tu cuerpo no está modificado para usarlas en alto grado. El resultado fue el cáncer cerebral de hace unos años. Por suerte se trataba de algo benigno y, con la ayuda del doctor McCoy y su equipo pudimos extirparlo sin problema. Ivan: Rao, no necesito que me leas mi historial médico ¿Qué ocurre? Rao mira a sus compañeros, quienes con una mirada apoyan el siguiente movimiento de la mujer: Rao: Ivan. El cáncer ha vuelto a aparecer y el tamaño es mucho mayor al anterior. No sé cómo habrás usado tus poderes en el Limbo, pero tememos que no tengamos tiempo de operarte. Ivan: ¿Me estás diciendo que voy a morir? Rao: Es probable. No íbamos a decirte nada hasta pasado el principal problema que es el virus, pues todavía hay tiempo para tomar medidas menos invasivas, aunque no sabemos con qué resultado. Tenemos que descartarte de todo el experimento del Neo Legado. Mastermind: Solo vosotros tres irradiais la suficiente energía como para inhibir al virus al igual que lo hizo la apertura del portal. Samara y tú estáis agotados, y Grisley parece recuperarse sin ningún problema… Ivan: ¿Me pedís permiso para infectar a Grisley?¿Un alienígena? Mastermind: ¿Grisley no te ha dicho por qué apareció en Hawai cuando utilizó su poder a ciegas? Grisley apareció al lado de la enfermera Urbaneta, quien portaba una bandeja metálica con una jeringa encima y se dirigía a Ivan con un tensiómetro. A su lado, Forja inspeccionaba la jeringa. Grisley: Mi madre mutante. Veronica Dultry según pruebas genéticas - decía con gracilidad el jóven. Ivan: Eso explica por qué cerebro lo detectó como un mutante. Rao: Y ese es el clavo ardiendo al que nos agarramos para no tener que inyectar un virus a nuestro amigo o a una niña drogadicta inconsciente. Y Mastermind me ha obligado a que deis permiso explícito para ser infectados. Grisley: Sí. ¿Algo más? El Club-X al completo sonríe. En ese instante el joven parece convulsionar. Rápidamente las enfermeras dejan lo que tienen en la mano para agarrar unas inyecciones de corticotropina a inyectar al jóven. Sin embaro algo va mal. Grisley comienza a abrir la boca y algo de su interior parece salir de ella. Una mano. Una mano que abre su mandíbula de dentro hacia afuera. La habitación mantiene la respiración cuando el sonido de una cadena de crujidos parece romperlo. Una fuente de sangre comienza a emerger por la garganta del mutante que, en sus último aliento intenta respirar, mientras se asfixia en su propia flema y sangre. Sus ojos lloran sangre antes de perder la consciencia y una cabeza asoma por la boca abierta del joven alienígena. El eco del disparo de una bala que atraviesa la cabeza de aquel ser negro de grandes ojos blancos silencia la sala, acompañado del sonido de su origen: Rao: …Mierda… De nuevo un quejido volvió a redirigir la mirada. Ivan Nikolev se estaba inyectando la jeringa que había estado en la mesita al lado de donde se encontraba: Eon: Espero que esto fuese el virus...si no, vamos a estar muy jodidos - decía con una sonrisa y tumbándose al lado de su compañera mientras tosía un par de veces, ante la cara de asombro de toda la sala. OTROS Notas Tanto el Castillo de Eimi como la prisión son el piso donde estuvo conviviendo junto a Alex. Ya que no existe una descripción de la localización geográfica del piso en las tramas donde aparece, Miguel yanke lo ubicó en el SoHo. Frente a uno de los parques del barrio. Respetando así que se trate de un piso chic y que esté frente a un parque. Anotaciones